The Fabricated Wedding
by Sakura Lain
Summary: Ryoma is tricked into returning to Japan by none other than Momoshiro and Tomo and gets reacquainted with Sakuno. However, Sakuno's having a hard time dealing with an unwanted acquaintance and Ryoma inevitably and reluctantly gets involved in the mess.
1. Midnight Stroll

Sakura Lain says,

"I don't own **The Prince of Tennis**, so there!"

…and Sakura Lain's done with the disclaimer.

**A/N:** Story title is a work in progress.

* * *

Chapter 1: Midnight Stroll

Thunder roared outside as Tomoka paced in the living room back and forth, wearing her dark bathrobe and slippers. She looked at the time again, _12:41 AM_, and fumed. _And _worried. Then she heard the front door slam open and hurried to the genkan area, where she saw her friend soaked wet and breathing heavily.

"Sakuno, where have you been?" she cried, hurrying to her.

Sakuno took off her shoes and socks, sniffling a little. "Don't worry about me, Tomo-chan…" she replied softly, smiling faintly.

"But… but you're dripping! And it's so late! Wait here, I'll get you dry clothes so you can change. We'll talk about this in the kitchen," said Tomoka, hurrying away to get Sakuno's clothes for her.

Immediately after Tomoka disappeared around the hall, Sakuno's shoulders slumped and she sighed heavily. "I feel sick…" she mumbled to herself, wrapping her cold shoulders around herself, which only made her colder with her wet clothes. Before she could get the genkan area any wetter than it already was, she made her way to the hall bathroom and began to undress herself.

Tomoka found her in the bathroom. As Sakuno put on her dry clothes, Tomoka left to put the wet clothes to wash in the laundry. When she left the laundry, she found Sakuno already sitting at the dining table, her hands folded in front of her. "I'm sorry about getting here so late," she said quietly.

Tomoka shook her head and had a seat across Sakuno. "I'm just glad you're all right," she said. "You wouldn't answer your cell phone. What happened?"

"Nothing did," replied Sakuno, looking down at the table.

Tomoka raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not exactly _nothing_, really," said Sakuno, looking back at Tomoka. "I…went downtown. I felt depressed and I met this guy."

"Where?" asked Tomoka immediately.

"Some bar," replied Sakuno, her voice growing quieter, feeling the disapproval growing in Tomoka. "I decided to go to his place…but I couldn't bring myself to do it…"

"Sleep with him, you mean?" asked Tomoka, an angry edge growing in her voice.

"I left before he noticed," said Sakuno in defense. "I didn't know what I was thinking. It was only my second time and…"

"_Your second time?_" Tomoka's voice raised and her face was leaning toward Sakuno's. "You've been trying to sleep around with random guys because you're _depressed_?"

"I didn't know what I was thinking…" Sakuno mumbled again, her eyes dropping to the table once more. "I honestly don't." She was having a moment to herself, thinking things through in her head, trying to find some sort justified answer but couldn't come up with any. So she settled with trying to explain her emotions. "I just feel so… empty. Well, not empty, but there's this hollowness in me…that drives me insane…and I just get this perverted feeling like I want to hurt myself just because. Maybe it's to punish myself, I don't know…"

"Why would you punish yourself like that?" asked Tomoka, her voice still harsh.

"Because since Obaa-san died, I feel like I didn't appreciate her enough when she was there and it must have pained her having to take care of a nuisance like me and I feel like it's partly my fault that she died in the first place and…"

"Whoa, whoa, Sakuno, breathe!" interrupted Tomoka, reaching for Sakuno's hands. "Your grandmother's death was not your fault."

"But…" Sakuno's face scrunched up, trying to hold back tears, her grip tightening on Tomoka's hands. "But… I miss her…"

And Sakuno couldn't hold it in much longer. Her tears fell and she cried silently at the table, watching her tears splash on the hard surface of the table.

"Sakuno," Tomoka said gently, and waited for Sakuno to look up at her before she continued. "Your grandmother wouldn't have wanted this."

"I know," Sakuno said, hiccupping. "But…"

"And sleeping around isn't going to make you feel any better," said Tomoka, locking her eyes with Sakuno's to emphasize her point. "Please don't do that again. It pains me as a best friend to have to see you suffering like this…"

Sakuno didn't reply at first, as she let go of Tomoka's hands and looked to the wall. Or past the wall, in Tomoka's opinion. But then she looked back at Tomoka and smiled, this time for real and not forced. But there was still a small strain in it. "Thank you, Tomo-chan," she said. "For being there for me. I really appreciate this."

"Hey, I said I was going to take care of you when your grandmother passed away and that's exactly what I'm going to do," said Tomoka, smiling wider.

"I can take care of myself…" pouted Sakuno.

"Really?" Tomoka raised another eyebrow, looking at Sakuno mockingly.

Sakuno saw her point and didn't say anything else in the matter. She brought a hand to her warm forehead and sighed. "My head hurts…"

"You probably caught a cold," said Tomoka. "I'll get you some pills, you rest. We're going to a small reunion tomorrow evening."

"Reunion?" asked Sakuno curiously.

Tomoka grinned. "I forgot to mention… I received a small invitation from Momoshiro recently. He wants the old Seigaku gang to reunite at his house tomorrow evening, just to catch up. I thought it would be fun, so I replied and said that you and I were going."

Sakuno managed a smile.

"I just thought it'd cheer you up, with everything that's going on," said Tomoka. "Hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind," replied Sakuno. She stood up from the dining table. "I'm going to my bedroom to rest now. I'm feeling tired."

"I'll bring you some pills later. Good night," replied Tomoka from the kitchen.

Sakuno mumbled a 'good night' to her friend and hurried to her bedroom to be alone. She closed the door after her and laid on her bed, facing the ceiling. Going to a friend reunion wouldn't hurt at all, she thought. She would get to see some familiar faces again. But the last reunion Momoshiro held had been… slightly disappointing to her, to everyone who attended, but perhaps a bit more to Sakuno. Ryoma hadn't shown up.

Twenty-one-years-old and still Sakuno cared. But she didn't think it was the same as her old childhood crush. It was more like friendly concern. She hadn't seen her friend in more than five years, not after he left in the middle of high school to pursue his tennis career. He never even bothered to write to her, even though she asked him kindly to. He didn't exactly refuse to… he said he would, but Sakuno was sure he had easily forgotten the moment the conversation was over.

Sakuno smiled softly, remembering how he looked the last time she saw him. He still had his childish features and looked the same despite his broader shoulders and gained height, even in high school. Sakuno didn't know how she had managed to deal with Ryoma's leaving or how she could even afford to still think about him, five years later, seeing how it could only sadden her more that she couldn't see him.

In fact, now the thought of going to the reunion depressed her.

She turned on her side and stared out her window at the starless sky. It had stopped raining but there was still lightning flashing far away. Her eyes grew heavy. Her head throbbed even more. "I can't sleep… the medicine…" she muttered, but she fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

**A/N:** Out of character? Definitely. Sakuno's a grown woman now and I wanted her to have grown out of her shy shell by now. I still try and keep her in tune with her 'younger' personality, though, hopefully I'm doing well there. And Tomoka also seems more serious… Ryoma will come in later.

Ja ne!


	2. Reunion Bedlam

Sakura Lain says,

"I _still _don't own **Prince of Tennis**! So there!"

…and Sakura Lain's done with the disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 2: Reunion Bedlam

"Now before we get there," said Tomoka as she drove to Momoshiro's place the next evening, "there's something you have to know in case _someone_ shows up."

Sakuno looked at Tomoka blankly from the passenger's seat. "Have to know…?"

Tomoka looked at her after she came to a stop at a red light. She smirked. "Momoshiro and I actually talked on the phone when he first sent me the reunion invitation. He _really_ wanted to make sure… that Ryoma-_sama_ came to _this_ reunion."

Sakuno gasped. Then she shook her head in disbelief, letting herself smile. "Tomo-chan, Ryoma hasn't stepped on Japan since…"

Tomoka rolled her eyes and waved her hand in the air dismissively. "Before you tell me he's not coming, let me speak first…" Sakuno looked at her, waiting. "We got to thinking…what would _really_ make Ryoma-sama come to Japan after all these years… and seeing how Momo was his best pal, we decided… on a wedding."

"N-Nani?" Sakuno asked, confused. "A wedding?"

"Yup," Tomoka said, grinning. She accelerated again when the light turned back to green. "Momo's getting married! And so we sent Ryoma-sama the invitation, but his says it's a reunion to celebrate Momo's big news… and how the wedding was taking place in like a week and he'd really like for Ryoma-sama to be there and…"

"…So you guys basically made up a wedding just to get Ryoma to come here?" said Sakuno incredulously. She smiled widely and before she knew it, she had broken into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" said Tomoka with an edge to her voice.

"You guys… are dorks!" said Sakuno in between her laughter.

"I thought it was clever…" Tomoka pouted.

After Sakuno finally calmed down and could breathe again, Tomoka resumed talking. "Anyway," she said, "that's the story. So if Ryoma-sama actually does come and he starts talking about wedding nonsense, just nod your head and pretend you know what he's talking about. Momo and I are going to have _a lot_ of fun with this."

"You seem awfully sure of yourselves," said Sakuno. "About Ryoma coming, I mean. Wouldn't it be very disappointing…if he _didn't_ show up?"

"Ah, what the hell," replied Tomoka, shrugging. "Might as well enjoy things while you can; life's a big disappointment anyway."

"Tomoka…"

"I'm just kidding!"

* * *

But maybe Tomoka was right. When they arrived to Momo's house, Sakuno looked around and didn't see any sign of Ryoma being there. She didn't want it to get to her, either, but the disappointment was beginning to her, just like in the last reunion.

"I'm going to go have a drink," she said to Tomoka, who was deep in conversation with Momo. She doubted Tomoka even heard her.

Sakuno went to a table filled with drinks. She grabbed an empty cup and looked at the small selection of drinks. _Not much to drink here_, she thought in disappointment. Then she noticed the liquor bottle. _Why am I even considering…_

She was stopped from her thoughts when someone much taller than her approached her. "Ah, Sakuno-chan," he said.

Sakuno looked up, recognizing that familiar voice, and met with Fuji's usually closed eyes. "Ah, Fuji-senpai!" she cried in surprise. "I didn't know you were already here." She really thought it was still just her, Tomoka, and Momo.

Fuji simply smiled. "I just got here," he replied.

"Oh," said Sakuno, still holding on to her empty cup.

"How have you been, Sakuno-chan? It's been a very long time," said Fuji.

"I-I'm fine," replied Sakuno. But a nagging voice at the back of her thoughts didn't quite agree with her response. _No you're not_, it said. _You're crazy._ Sakuno's eyes looked frightened for a second before she composed herself, but it did not escape from Fuji's observation.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You look worried." Sakuno didn't respond. Fuji frowned inwardly. "Well, I'd better get going and meet with the others. Don't want to keep you with an empty cup there for long, ne?"

"H-Hai," replied Sakuno as he left her at the refreshment table. Sakuno glanced back at the empty cup in her hand. She had momentarily forgotten about serving herself something to drink and was about to put the cup back down when her eyes laid on the alcoholic drink again.

She didn't know what came over her. But the temptation was so strong and before she knew it, she had filled her cup to the brim with the bottle's contents. She looked down at her drink, at her sad reflection staring back at her. She didn't get it, why she was like this. But she smiled and took a sip, enjoying the drink as it trickled down her throat.

It was amazing, how good she immediately felt.

* * *

_Obaa-chan… Obaa-chan…_

"_Sakuno, what are you doing?"_

_Obaa-chan… you're here!_

"_You're only twelve-years-old, Sakuno! I know I taught you better!_

_Obaa-chan… why are you so mad?_

"_Sakuno! Sakuno!"_

_Obaa-chan… that doesn't sound like you anymore…_

"_Sakuno!"_

_It sounds more like… Tomo-chan…_

Sakuno had no idea how long she stood there, dazed out, and feeling Tomoka's hands on her shoulders. "Sakuno, snap out of it!"

She was crying. Why was she crying?

Sakuno looked over, not really comprehending what was going on. "To…Tomo…chan?" she asked, smiling. For some reason, that made Tomoka look even more frightened.

"Sakuno, why?" she cried.

"Why…" She had no idea what Tomoka was talking about. All around her she could hear murmurs but she couldn't make out the words clearly. Then she saw the mess at the refreshment table. Two, no _three_, cups recently emptied of liquor lay all over the table. Apparently, thought Sakuno when she realized she was holding on to yet another cup, she was now halfway through her fourth serving. And Kami-sama, she felt horrible…

How did this happen? Was it really possible that she had gotten so into her obsessive drinking that she didn't even realize time slipping by? But that had…never happened before.

Sakuno tried to keep her balance as she held on to the table for support, then slipped and fell on the floor, hard on her back. She groaned. She couldn't see very clear at all anymore…

"Ryuzaki."

Among the murmurs and voices, there was that one voice that she could easily recognize out of all them. And in her blurry vision, she could tell there was a group of people surrounding her, but there was that one person standing over her, that one person with the black-green hair so perceptible even in blurry eyes. And having heard his voice, she knew immediately who it was, dream or no dream…

Ryoma-kun.

* * *

**A/N: **Ne, I don't like having Sakuno like this either… but she won't be so depressed like this for very long either so I can't wait to get to get the more cheerful scenes later. I also know it's highly OOC of Sakuno to act this way… but I'm just trying something new and interesting, steering away from the usual cheery fiction I've written elsewhere. :) As always, feel free to review.

There's been some trouble with the story links as well, and not just on my story, so I'm aware that some of you may be unable to read my story or certain chapters. I honestly don't know what's going on, so I'm just hoping the problem gets sorted out soon on its own…


	3. The Morning After

Sakura Lain says,

"Wait. I'm sick and tired of saying this!"

…and so she insists on reading any of the previous two chapters for the disclaimer.

A/N: Eh, I'd just like to say that I've only watched some of the anime episodes and little of the manga, and so I don't know how Momoshiro calls Sakuno and Tomo… Maybe just simply Ryuzaki and Osakada… but feel free to correct me! I'm still a little new to the whole name thing…

* * *

Chapter 3: The Morning After

Sakuno opened up her eyes. She was lying on her back on something very soft. She looked around, realizing she was in a bedroom but she didn't know where. She sat up but then she felt an immense headache and fell back on the bed. "Ugh," she groaned.

"Finally, you're awake." She hadn't noticed Tomoka leaning against the bedroom door.

"Where am I?" asked Sakuno.

"Momoshiro's guest room," replied Tomoka and Sakuno noticed she didn't look too happy about where the conversation was inevitably headed.

But alas, Sakuno needed to know. "Why am I here? What time is it? What happened?" she blurted out, and Tomoka shook her head, walking over to Sakuno's side.

"You completely…" and Tomoka pressed her index finger hard against Sakuno's forehead, reprimanding her, "…conked out in front of everyone."

"_Eh?!"_ cried out Sakuno, sitting up again but immediately falling back down against her pillow, remembering the headache. Then her memory began to slowly put the pieces back together. "Oh no. _Oh no._"

Tomoka waited for her realization to sink in. "You remember now?" Sakuno was too shocked to say anything, so Tomoka sighed and continued to speak, "It's 1:45 in the morning, everyone else is gone now. Momo offered us his guest room so that you can stay and rest off your hangover."

"I feel horrible…"

"You should, that was quite an amount of alcohol you consumed."

"That's not all I meant…" Sakuno frowned, "I feel horrible as a person. Passing out in front of everyone…"

Tomoka looked at her for a while, feeling a little sympathetic towards her friend. "Well, they'll get over it… eventually," she said. "It's not like it's happened before. It was one, simple mistake, that's all."

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up, Tomo-chan, but it's not working," said Sakuno, closing her eyes. Her headache was driving her insane. "Most of them haven't seen me in years and then they see me again, only for me to pass out in front of everyone, drunk… now they're going to think I'm an alcoholic!"

"Don't worry, Sakuno," said Tomoka, placing a hand on Sakuno's forehead. "Everyone has their moments… mind you, perhaps not in front of their old senpais like that, but still… Here, rest now, while I get you some pills to help with that headache."

"What I need is to hide myself from everyone, forever…"

Tomoka laughed softly as she left Sakuno in the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning did very little to ease Sakuno's mood. Though her headache had gone with the night, she didn't get up from bed until noon. She still felt a little queasy, however, even after taking a shower.

"Ohayo, Momo," she muttered quietly as she walked into the kitchen. Momo waved cheerfully from the dining table—he was reading a newspaper, something Sakuno would have never seen him do years ago.

"Ah, mornin', Ryuzaki-chan!" cried Momo. "Good day today, isn't it? How was your sleep?"

Sakuno mumbled an 'all right' to Momo as she piled breakfast leftovers on a plate. _Ryuzaki-**chan**_, she thought, her mood dampening a bit more, _he hasn't called me Ryuzaki-chan since our middle school days. I must have really worried him last night… Good job, Sakuno._

"Oh, Sakuno's awoken!" Tomoka's loud voice infiltrated the otherwise quiet kitchen as she hurried to Sakuno's side. "You feeling better now?"

"A bit," replied Sakuno, forcing a smile. "I'm still so embarrassed, though…" she mumbled the last bit to Tomo, but somehow Momo caught the words.

"Don't worry about it, Ryuzaki-san," he said, setting down his newspaper, smiling slyly. "I remember the first time _I_ conked out… it was with little Echizen on—"

Sakuno's heart skipped when Ryoma was mentioned, and suddenly she remembered seeing him last night before she lost consciousness. He was there! Which made Sakuno feel even more embarrassed about her situation last night. As if her heart skipping a beat wasn't enough… Ryoma walked into the kitchen then, his eyes narrowed toward Momo, and Sakuno had to look away so that Tomo wouldn't see her surprised and now reddened face.

"What about me?" she heard him ask Momo and Momo bit back laughter.

"I was talking about the first time I got drunk, that's all, Echizen," he said, waving his hand in the air dismissively. "Demo, please be careful the next time you do that, Ryuzaki-san. That was a lot of drinks you had and you really worried us last night."

"I know…" As if she didn't already feel bad about herself, they just had to keep bringing up the dreadful subject.

"Enough of that," Tomo cut in. Sakuno felt grateful. "I'm just surprised that Ryoma-sama's even _here_."

"It's Momo's wedding," said Ryoma, looking at Tomo with a semi-confused expression.

"Of course, he wouldn't miss something like that for the world!" piped in Momo, wrapping an arm around Ryoma's shoulders. "Echizen, this is truly touching."

Sakuno bit her tongue to keep herself from even chuckling as Ryoma's confusion slowly turned to suspicion.

She had really missed him. Seeing him there all of a sudden, after all these years, really brought back so many memories from their Seigaku days.

"Demo…" said Ryoma, struggling out of Momo's arms, "I didn't see a fiancée yesterday."

Momo stopped, exchanging a quick glance with Tomoka. _Our Echizen seems to have gotten a bit smarter_, his look seemed to say.

"She wasn't available yesterday!" Tomoka quickly threw in. "An… had some important things to do last night but you'll definitely be seeing lots more of her in the next coming days!"

"An?" Ryoma raised an eyebrow, looking back at Momo, slowly registering the new information. "You're really marrying… Tachibana An?"

Of all people, An. Sakuno was really amazed at how quickly her friend could come up with fabricated stories under pressure, but she wondered how they would manage pull _that_ one off. After all, Sakuno really doubted An would oblige with Momo and Tomoka once she found out what the two of them had gotten her into.

Why couldn't they just come out with the truth, now that Ryoma was here?

"_Momo and I are going to have _a lot_ of fun with this."_

Sakuno sweatdropped, remembering her friend's words last night.

"Osakada… a word with you, please?"

"Of course."

And just like that, Momo and Tomoka left the dining area to discuss their new plans elsewhere, unbeknownst to Ryoma.

Ryoma massaged his neck, which had red marks from Momo's grip on him. "Those two…" He didn't have to say anything further; Sakuno knew he was beginning to catch on to something.

"Don't mind them. Momo and Tomo-chan always have their moments like that," said Sakuno, though _what_ moments, she wasn't sure, as she wasn't very good at fabricating stories like Tomo was. She had a seat at the dining table to finish the rest of her breakfast.

She was eating in silence, not bothering to look at Ryoma as she ate. The moment already felt awkward as it was and she didn't want to make it even worse with a sad attempt at starting a conversation. Although… she had so many questions to ask him…

"You look better."

Sakuno almost choked with her food, and she forced the food down her throat before asking, "Excuse me?"

"Yesterday you looked worse," he replied, looking at her from across the table.

Of course. That. "That's an understatement," she muttered darkly under her breath.

"I didn't think you were the sort of person to drink like that," he continued.

"I don't," replied Sakuno firmly. "It was the first time and it won't happen again."

Silence again. Sakuno had finished with her breakfast but she didn't want to leave Ryoma hanging like that, not after snapping at him like she did. It wasn't his fault if she went completely crazy the previous night and pulled a binge. She frowned inwardly at herself and looked back up at Ryoma to say something else, but was surprised to see that he was still staring at her.

"Er…" she started, trying to remember what she was going to say, "…Ano… are you like a tennis pro now? It's been a long time since you left for the U.S. Open."

"Not really." At this, he looked away, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Eh? Why not?" Sakuno couldn't hold back the surprise in her voice.

"I haven't… exactly done everything my agent's told me to," he replied.

"But you're really good!" said Sakuno. "You should be… extremely famous or something by now."

She saw him roll his eyes before he looked back at her. "Being a pro never interested me."

"Still…" Sakuno pouted. "It's a waste… you were so good."

Ryoma sighed. "That's what he keeps telling me," he said quietly.

"Eh?" Sakuno asked, but then Tomo and Momo reappeared and their conversation came to an end.

"Hey, I'm hanging out with Echizen later, would you girls like to join us?" Momo asked later, as Tomo and Sakuno put their shoes on and were getting ready to leave.

"I'd love to!" cried Tomo, "Anything to be with our Ryoma-sama!"

"Demo…" Sakuno spoke up. "I have work tonight…"

"Ditch it."

"Tomo-chan!"

"It's okay," said Momo. "We can do something else together another day. We can invite the whole gang, even. Ne, Echizen?"

"Aa…" came the bored reply from the living room.

"Great!" said Momo. He leaned toward Tomo and whispered, "We're gonna have to talk to An soon, too, I don't want Echizen getting suspicious."

"I will most definitely try and convince An to play along for now," replied Tomo confidently.

"Still…" said Sakuno, "Won't it be harder to do _with_ An in the picture?"

They laughed nervously, thinking about An's bad tantrums.

"Well, we'll see you another day, girls!" said Momo, opening the front door for them. "'Til then."

"Bye, Momo," the girls replied.

Once they were in the car, Tomoka turned on the engine but took a long look at Sakuno.

"What?" asked Sakuno.

"Nothing," said Tomo, smiling, "just seemed like you had a nice little chat with Ryoma-sama, that's all. Cute."

"Tomo-chan… it's not like that anymore."

"Sure, sure…"

"And _you're_ one to talk!" Sakuno laughed.

"What?"

"Ryoma-_sama_? I thought you were _way_ past that honorific by now!"

"_Oi_, a girl's free to bask in her old youthful thrills every now and then!"

"Sure…"

"Sakuno, do _not_ turn the tables around on me! Now, back to Ryoma-sama…"

"Oh dear…"

* * *

A/N: Hmm… it was a bit hurried towards the end, but I hope it's all right.

And Ryoma's so hard to freakin' write! XD

Ack, everyone was, actually, I was in a bit of a writer's block as I wrote this but I pulled through at least. shrugs On to the next chapter, then…


	4. The Results

Sakura Lain says,

"Okay, okay, _fine_. I'll say it again—I don't own **The Prince of Tennis**, but I sure wish I did! Ryoma and Sakuno would've had a lot more moments and definitely would have gotten together by now! Jeez!"

…and now she's done.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Results

"_Your wife?_ How could you do this without _asking me_ first! This is insane—"

"An-chan, please calm down and let Momo and I explain…"

"And for how long do I have to pretend to be marrying you?"

"…A week or two."

"A WEEK OR TWO? Ohhh, you guys are going to _get it_!"

"An-chan!"

"Tachibana!"

Sakuno sighed from the stairs, being able to hear the loud noise no matter where she was in the house. Momo had stopped by their place with An Tachibana so he and Tomo could convince her to play along with them for now. Just as Sakuno thought, An wasn't taking the news so lightly.

"And you don't think I have other, better things to do? I don't have time to be playing someone's wife—"

"_Fiancée_, Tachibana…"

"What the hell is the difference?"

"Well, you're not exactly married to me yet…" Mistake.

Sakuno heard a crash coming from the living room and flinched.

"An-chan!"

Sakuno got up from the stairs and left for the front door, putting on her sweater. "I'll… be going out for a while, guys," she announced, though she knew they were too engrossed with An's overreactions to even hear her. _I'll come back when everything's settled_, she thought.

Sakuno sighed again as she made her way down the front steps and out the front gate. She didn't know where she was going, but taking a walk outside instead of being trapped inside with all the screaming was definitely refreshing.

"Ii data…"

She stopped, recognizing that small voice. She frowned, looking at the nearby bushes and trees and quietly walked up to them, asking, "Inui-san…?"

"Nya, it's Ochibi's girlfriend!"

Sakuno flushed, but she shook her head. "It's _Ryuzaki_," she said.

"Sorry, Ryuzaki-san…" came Kawamura's voice. "Please, do join us. Or not…" he faltered.

Sakuno stepped into the trees, and saw Inui, Kikumaru, and Kawamura hiding behind two bushes, Inui taking notes as usual except this time he seemed a lot more focused and his hands moved very fast as he jotted down notes.

"What are you guys doing?" Sakuno asked, tilting her head slightly. Spying, obviously, she thought. She looked around in case there was anyone else she knew hanging around that they could be spying on. But she didn't know anyone.

"Hide over here, or he'll see!" cried Kikumaru, pulling her gently toward them.

"Inui and Kikumaru are spying on Echizen," Kawamura confessed quietly.

"Oi, you're here too!" Kikumaru cried.

Kawamura sighed.

"Why are you guys spying on Ryoma?" Sakuno asked.

"75 percent… 95 percent…" Inui was now murmuring percentages to himself.

"Ochibi's been acting weird with us lately," whispered Kikumaru. "He's inside the drug store so we can't see him right now. Nya, maybe he really is sick…?"

"I still don't see why we have to spy him on him," said Kawamura. "Maybe he's just sick, there's nothing wrong at all with that."

"Ryoma looked fine when I saw him at Momo's two days ago," said Sakuno.

"See?" Kikumaru's eyes lit up. "I _knew_ there was something fishy going on around here! He's been acting all quiet lately, but he won't tell us!"

"He's just sick…" Kawamura kept insisting.

The four of them froze, watching the door to the drug store open. Ryoma came out, a small bag in hand, and stopped in his tracks, facing their hideout.

"Shh…" said Kikumaru, which in Sakuno's opinion, completely blew their hideout, because moments later, Ryoma was looming over them.

"Come out already," he sighed.

"Chance of being found out… 100 percent."

"He's already found us, nya!" cried Kikumaru.

"It's because you went all 'shh' on us!" said Kawamura.

"Nya!"

Sakuno sweatdropped, as the three of them began to push each other around and dragged her along with them. Eventually, the four of them fell out from the bushes, lying on the floor before Ryoma's feet.

"Totally busted…" Kawamura sighed.

"Hoi, hoi! It's Ochibi-sama, our prince!" cried Kikumaru, looking up at Ryoma with an innocent façade on his face.

Ryoma smirked. "You guys never learn." Sakuno groaned, helping herself up from the ground, and he noticed her then. "You're with them too?" Sakuno nodded sheepishly under his inquisitive stare.

"Gomen ne," she said. "I didn't mean to spy, too…"

"Nee, Ochibi, what's that you got there?"

"None of your business," replied Ryoma, closing his eyes coolly.

"LET ME SEE, BABY!" Kawamura seized the bag from Ryoma's hand and looked inside. "MEDICINE?! YOU PLANNIN' TO DRUG SOMEONE, HMM?"

"No…" said Ryoma firmly, wiping spit from his face. "And you're also not very convincing without a racket, Kawamura…"

"I-I know…"

Ryoma snatched his bag from Kawamura's hands and flung it over his shoulder.

"Ne, Inui, whatcha still writing notes for?" said Kikumaru, leaning over Inui's shoulder to peek at his notes.

As the three ex-senpais began to hassle one another again, Sakuno noticed Ryoma had already left the group and was headed another direction. "M-Matte, Ryoma-kun!" she called, catching up with his pace.

Ryoma looked at her. "What do you want, Ryuzaki?"

"Just to apologize," said Sakuno, "About the spying on you. They were just worried, you know."

"It doesn't matter," he shrugged, looking ahead.

"So who did you come to Japan with?" she asked eagerly.

"With 'Kaa-san…" he said, pausing. "Oyaji too," he added.

"Oh. How long will you be staying?"

"'Til after Momo's wedding."

"Oh…" So he wasn't staying for long after all. She half-expected to see a lot more of him now that he was back. Her features saddened. "Demo…"

He was giving her a blank look. "Oh! Gomen, I'm talking too much again, aren't I?" said Sakuno awkwardly.

"That's not it," he replied, but he didn't say anything after that.

There was silence between them again. They walked side by side, Sakuno wondering what was going on in his private mind. She didn't think there was anything strange at all about him, unlike what Kikumaru said. Ryoma was still as quiet as ever, speaking only when necessary, and since when has that ever been strange about Ryoma?

"Um, this is my stop," she spoke up. They were now in front of the house she and Tomo lived in.

Ryoma shrugged, and waited as she took her keys out to enter the gate. "Well, Ja," she said quietly.

"AND _WHO_ MADE _YOU_ THE PANTS OF THIS RELATIONSHIP, EH? IF THIS IS EVER GOING TO HAPPEN, IT'S _ME_ WHO GETS TO DECIDE THINGS AROUND HERE!"

Sakuno flinched, her hand stopped in mid-air. _They're _still_ not done?_

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?" he asked.

"Uh…" Sakuno slowly turned her head to smile weakly at him, "…Momo and his fiancée?" Seriously, what else could she say? She sucked at lying…

"THAT'S RIGHT, BOW DOWN TO ME!"

"Now, look here, Tachibana, that's too far!"

Ryoma smirked. "This is interesting," he said.

"W-Would… would you like to come in?" asked Sakuno. _That's right, Sakuno, just invite him in when it's clearly not safe!_ She mentally slapped herself.

"I'll pass," said Ryoma, when suddenly An slammed the front door open.

An's eyes landed on Ryoma and immediately her steam seemed to settle down. "Ryoma!!" she cried, running to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Ryoma, it's been so long!"

"Oi…" He struggled out of her arms.

A very weary Momo and Tomo stood by the doorway. They looked so tired, Sakuno couldn't help but giggle.

"Ne, Ryoma, why don't you come inside? Momo and I are _so_ happy to see you've decided to come to our wedding!" cried An, pulling Ryoma inside by the arm.

"_Now_ she complies…" Sakuno heard Momo mumble to himself.

"We'll have tea and catch up!"

"Demo…"

Sakuno placed her hand over Ryoma's, looking at his bag. "Don't worry, I'll place it somewhere safe," she said quietly.

He looked at her, and for a moment his eyes softened, looking grateful. It took Sakuno slightly off-guard. "Thank you," he muttered, before being dragged into the living room by An. Momo and Tomoka followed after them, until only Sakuno stood alone in the genkan area.

She looked at the bag in her hands. "I can place it in the closet for now," she mumbled to herself. She started walking, her mind preoccupied with the way Ryoma had looked at her. She had forgotten she was in the genkan lower floor, however, and almost tripped to the hallway. "Itai…" she said, rubbing her foot. "Huh?"

A paper had slipped out of the bag. Sakuno didn't want to intrude in private matters, so she quickly snatched the paper up from the floor, meaning to place it back inside the bag. However, two words caught her attention and she froze in place, rereading them, not believing what her eyes were seeing. "R-Ryoma-kun…"

_Chemotherapy Results._

_

* * *

_

A/N: I won't be able to update this weekend, as I'm visiting some cousins. Maybe Saturday or Sunday night, depending on when I get back. Ja ne:)


	5. Not Quite

Sakura Lain says,

"Not mine. Not mine, not mine, not mine…"

…and she's done for now, disclaimer-wise.

* * *

Chapter 5: Not Quite

She must have sat there on the floor for five minutes. Her hand was trembling, still holding on to the paper. Her eyes were still glued on those two words: Chemotherapy Results.

"I'll go get the tea! How much do you want, Ryoma?"

"Doesn't matter."

"I made some nice cookies with Sakuno the other day, I'll go get 'em right now!"

"Echizen, what's up, man?"

Sakuno could hear everyone's voices coming from the living room. Their conversation seemed _too_ casual to her, considering the weight of the words she had reread several times now.

"Sakuno! Sakuno, what's taking you so long?"

Hearing Tomoka's footsteps come closer, Sakuno stashed the slip of paper back into Ryoma's bag and forced her wobbly legs to stand up. "I-I'm here," she said, hurrying to put away the bag in the hall closet.

"Well, come on," said Tomoka cheerfully, appearing in the hallway. "Tea's already on the table."

"H-Hai," replied Sakuno, forcing a smile. She followed Tomo into the living room, having a seat at the tea table. She couldn't bring her eyes up to look at Ryoma and Momo sitting across from her.

Momo had an arm around Echizen, forcing him around every now and then as he chatted excitedly about what had been going on with their lives up until now. So cheerful, reunited with his best friend Ryoma after all this time… and Ryoma hadn't even told his best friend what was going on with _his_ life. Sakuno's eyes brimmed with tears momentarily but she forced them back, not wanting to make a scene in front of everyone. After all, if Ryoma hadn't told anyone about the chemotherapy, then perhaps it was for a reason. Maybe he just wasn't ready to let everyone know yet.

Or maybe he wouldn't say anything at all.

"So when exactly is the wedding?" asked Ryoma, after Momo was done doing most of the talking.

"Next Friday," replied An, coming over to plant a kiss on Momo's cheek. Momo's face turned a light shade of pink. "Right, Sweetie?"

"She's really good…" mumbled Tomoka, her eyes a little wide.

"H-Hai," replied Sakuno.

"Are you okay?" Tomoka asked, looking at Sakuno. "You look like something's bothering you."

"I'm fine," replied Sakuno, this time forcing her voice to come out nice and steady. She sipped from her tea, to do anything else with her hands other than interlocking them nervously across her lap.

"What are you doing now, Ryoma?" asked An, having a seat on the other side of Sakuno.

"Tennis," replied Ryoma simply.

"Tennis pro, eh?" grinned Momo.

"No," Ryoma shook his head. "Just some matches here and there. I'm not doing anything serious."

"Oh, really?" Momo blinked. "I really thought you'd end up doing more with your tennis, like become some sort of tennis legend or something."

"Who _didn't_ think that?" giggled An.

"Still, Ryoma-sama," said Tomo, "Even though there's no club for it now, I'm supporting you one hundred percent, even if it's nothing 'serious'!"

Ryoma didn't look at all thrilled with the idea.

"But seriously, why not go pro?" asked Momo.

Ryoma shrugged. "Don't want to," he merely said.

_Maybe because of his cancer_, thought Sakuno dismally, eyes lowering to look at the cup of tea in her hands.

"You okay?" Tomoka asked again, and this time everyone else turned to look at Sakuno, Ryoma included. Sakuno shook her head several times, her cheeks reddening.

"N-No, I'm fine!" she replied, but then she looked at Ryoma, her chocolate eyes meeting with his golden ones, and he furrowed his eyebrows, as if noting her uneasiness. Sakuno immediately looked away; the last thing she wanted was for him to find out she had accidentally snooped around his privacy, and letting him get suspicious wasn't going to help.

An cleared her throat. "I'll… go get some more tea."

"Ooo, I want more tea!" cried Momo, raising his empty cup in the air; he hadn't noticed the change in the room's atmosphere at all.

"Whatever you say, my soon-to-be _husband_," said An dully as she grabbed his cup and left for the kitchen.

"Well…" said Momo, sitting back to stretch out his arms. "I have to get going soon, it's getting late. I promised Eiji I'd get him that favorite toothpaste of his today."

"Why couldn't he get it on his own?" asked Tomo.

"He said he had some important things to do," shrugged Momo.

"Sure…" said Ryoma quietly, narrowing his eyes and taking a sip of his tea.

An returned from the kitchen and served everyone more tea in their cups. They talked some more (Sakuno didn't do much listening, however) until Momo got up and announced he was leaving.

"Do you have to go too, An-chan?" asked Tomoka to An, seeing she was getting up as well.

"I'll help you clean up first," An replied, and smiled slyly toward Momo. "And my dear fiancé would also be more than happy to stay and help as well." Momo paused on his way out of the room, shoulders slumping.

"_I'm_ going," said Ryoma.

At that, Sakuno was pulled back from her preoccupied thoughts. "I'll go get your bag…" she said, getting up to go to the hall. She couldn't believe how incredibly calm Ryoma seemed in front of them. How could he act like nothing was wrong given how serious this was? Sakuno pondered a great many things as she went to get the bag carrying the dreadful piece of news. She paused when she held it again. How could he not say anything? True, they hadn't seen each other for years, but they were still his friends. Her eyes brimmed with tears again.

_Ryoma-kun must be going through so much right now_, she thought.

"Did you find it yet?"

She gave a start, turning around to find Ryoma leaning against the wall, his hands cushioning the back of his head. He looked as indifferent as ever. "Y-Yes," she said, passing the bag to him. She looked at him, searching for any sign of sadness or weariness or anything in his face, but he was emotionless as usual.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," said Sakuno, looking away quickly, feeling guilty for staring so much. "Sorry."

He looked at her skeptically. "You know, you're really odd," he said before he opened the front door and left.

When the door closed and Sakuno was sure everyone else was still in the kitchen or living room, she leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Ryoma-kun…"

She really couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand knowing his secret, and not having someone else to talk about it to get it off her chest. It was big. She hadn't expected to find something this big out of a simple, accidental peek at that one slip of paper. And she was still having a hard time believing it, partly because of Ryoma's casual attitude. She expected something like this would affect him greatly, but he sure didn't seem to mind. Or maybe he had already known about this for a long time and had grown to accept it by now. Still, for Ryoma to have _cancer_…

The tears finally fell. Maybe he didn't have much time. Maybe he came back to Japan because he knew it would be his last visit. Maybe…

So many thoughts occurred to Sakuno then, intensifying the flow of her tears. If he really did have cancer… if he really didn't have much time…

Sakuno stood up, feeling a little more determined now to go after him and confront him about it. She wiped the moisture from her face and put on her shoes quickly. Without leaving notice of her departure, she rushed out of the house and looked around quickly for any sign of Ryoma. She spotted him further down the street, ready to make a turn. She ran after him, forcing her weak legs to catch up to him.

When he heard her footsteps approaching him, he turned around and was surprised to see her there, standing behind him. She was panting, hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. "What are you doing?" he said.

Sakuno straightened up, her breathing slowing down. "Um…" She looked down, beginning to lose some of her confidence from before.

"What?" Ryoma asked impatiently.

Her body reacted faster than her mind did. Before she knew it, she closed the distance between her and Ryoma and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. Then she started crying.

"What's with you?" said Ryoma, looking alarmed as he pulled her away.

"I-I'm sorry, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno choked out, a hand wiping at her face. "I'm so sorry about your c-cancer and…"

Ryoma stared at her blankly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I-I saw…" Although she couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence, her eyes fell on the bag he was holding on to. Ryoma followed her gaze, and suddenly comprehension dawned on his face.

"You looked through my stuff, didn't you?" Sakuno flinched at the accusation.

"I didn't mean to…" she said.

"Oh really?" said Ryoma, anger unmistakably in his voice now. "Then I guess you didn't _mean_ to dig your fingers into my bag, or maybe you just happened to trip over your own feet and the papers slipped out."

Sakuno's cheeks turned red, and Ryoma paused.

"You _have_ to be kidding me," he said. Sakuno's head hung in shame.

"Demo, Ryoma-kun," she spoke up. "Why didn't you at least let us know? This is important!"

"No, it's not," he said coldly. "And it's also none of your business."

"What are you talking about, of course it is!" Sakuno cried. "You have cancer. You don't think this is important to your friends?"

Again, the blank look. "Ryuzaki, what are you talking about?"

Sakuno was losing her patience. "You know what I'm talking about! The chemotherapy results…"

Ryoma sighed. "Ryuzaki, if you're going to snoop around, at least take the time to snoop around properly." Sakuno stared at him, confused. "If you had read further, you would have realized that the results weren't for me."

"Not… for you?" Sakuno repeated, thinking over his words. "Wait a minute… you don't have cancer?"

"Were you even listening?" said Ryoma, annoyed.

He didn't have cancer. He _didn't_ have cancer. A smile spread on Sakuno's face so fast, she could barely contain it. "But then… why the chemotherapy?"

Ryoma didn't reply. He wasn't even looking at her now.

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Che," said Ryoma, flinging the bag over his shoulder. "It's my oyaji's."

Although he obviously pretended not to care, Sakuno easily saw through his façade. Ryoma's eyes lost some of their emotion and somehow he looked weary now.

"Ryoma-kun…" she said.

But he had completely ignored her. "Later, Ryuzaki," he dismissed her, and started to walk away from her.

Sakuno began to head home then, but somehow she didn't feel as happy as she did when she found out Ryoma was okay after all. Because he really wasn't. She could see it. And then she thought about her grandmother. She knew what Ryoma was going through, living each day, wondering if his father would make it until the next. Because that's what she did when her grandmother was dying.

Except… Sakuno couldn't really accept it. She couldn't believe that her grandmother would really leave, and so she acted like a stupid child in denial, refusing to listen to her grandmother whenever she spoke of her illness.

"_I'll go out for some shopping now, Obaa-chan!"_

"_Don't worry, Obaa-chan, everything's going to be fine so don't talk like that!"_

"_Obaa-chan, why do you always look so sad like that now? Come on, cheer up! I got my first real job today."_

She had been really stupid, ignoring her grandmother and her illness like that. It was when Sumire needed her grandmother the most and Sakuno had turned her back on her. _I wasn't there for her… in a way, I helped cause her death._

_Obaa-san must really hate me right now.

* * *

_

"Oh, Sakuno, you're here," said Tomoka, greeting her in the hall. "I didn't notice you leave."

"I went out for a walk," replied Sakuno, locking the door behind her.

"Hey, I got a call earlier," said Tomo, frowning slightly. "From a Jay something. He was asking for you."

"Jay…?" The name sounded vaguely familiar to Sakuno, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "I don't think I know a Jay…"

"Really? Because I think he thought _I_ was _you_ pretending to be someone else as an excuse to hang up. It was a huge mess, really, he wouldn't leave me alone…"

"Jay… Jay…" Suddenly, Sakuno remembered, her insides starting to squirm. "Jay Kuminitsu?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah… he's the guy I met at the bar… and almost slept with…"

"_You gave him our number?!_"

"No, I didn't!" protested Sakuno.

"But then how did he know our number?" said Tomo, crossing her arms. "You didn't… give him any other personal information, did you? This guy seemed crazy."

"No, I didn't, I promise," replied Sakuno. But it wasn't enough to calm down her friend. Or herself.

How the hell did Jay Kuminitsu know their home number? And why was he even calling for her?

* * *

A/N: I'll stop there for now, grew sleepy and didn't want to continue and further deprive myself of sleep. I think my English lacked a little bit in this chapter…

Well, off to bed now for me.


	6. Don't Wanna

Sakura Lain says,

"I still don't own it… -sigh-."

…and on to the fic.

A/N: Listening to Muse and Kill Hannah while writing this chapter really made the task that much easier to me. I didn't rush and made an effort to take my time with this one. Music's so great… -dreamy look-

* * *

Chapter 6: Don't Wanna

_I haven't seen Ryoma-kun for two days now_. It was nothing, really, when Sakuno thought about it. She couldn't expect him to be there at her place all the time. He obviously had other things to do, and the other old Seigaku tennis members to hang out with. He also had… his father to watch over.

Sakuno sighed, turning away from the magazine aisle and moving on to the produce. Grocery shopping didn't quite have the healing effect she thought it would have on her. Not after that cancer scare and then Jay's call. Tomoka still wouldn't leave her alone about the call.

And why, oh why, was she even thinking of Ryoma Echizen at a time like this?

It was simple, really. She was worried about him, as a friend. He clearly had a handful on his shoulders and it became apparent to Sakuno now what Eiji Kikumaru was talking about the other day. But Ryoma's mother was there and she would surely watch over him and his father if anything went wrong. And yet Sakuno felt that wasn't enough. _She_ wanted to help, too.

Or at least that's what she told herself. She didn't really believe it was all just worries because half the time she thought about Ryoma, her thoughts didn't necessarily revolve around worries. She denied it but… she was thinking of other things as well. She thought her old childhood fantasies revolving around Ryoma were just that—a part of her old juvenile crush on the tennis prodigy. Seeing Ryoma again, however, changed things a little bit.

Sakuno wasn't happy about it. It wasn't going to go anywhere. It would end up being just another great, big disappointment. They were friends, _friends!_ Why was it so hard to follow that one, simple concept now?

Her cell phone rang then, and Sakuno flipped it open to hear Tomoka's loud voice on the other end. "Sakuno, come on, what's taking? I really need those ingredients or I won't be able to finish dinner tonight!"

"Gomen ne, Tomo-chan… I'll be almost there."

"All right. I'll see you later, then! But _hurry!_"

"Hai."

Sakuno put her phone away and glanced at the produce again. Grocery shopping it is, then.

* * *

Sakuno walked out of the supermarket holding a heavy bag in each hand. _This is so heavy!_ she thought. She couldn't believe Tomoka had planned to make a huge dinner feast tonight, just for the two of them… without even checking if there were any supplies left in the kitchen first. It was just like her, and the thought brought out a chuckle from Sakuno.

It was sunset now. The neighborhood was calm and quiet. Sakuno even slowed down her steps just to enjoy the peace a little bit more before returning home. She closed her eyes, smiling. So quiet… it was so peaceful, feeling like there was not a care in the world…

"Hey, watch where you're goin'!"

"Huh?"

Too late. She bumped headfirst into someone tall and hard and fell back on her bottom, the contents in her bags falling on the ground. "Itai…" she muttered. She rubbed her aching head and opened an eyelid to look at the person she bumped into.

"Gomen nasai," she started to say, "I wasn't looking…" And she recognized the face almost immediately.

"Of course you weren't looking, you stupid girl! Man, I swear…"

"K-Kuminitsu… Jay?"

The man stopped straightening his black leather jacket to look down at Sakuno and recognition fell upon his eyes. "Oh, Ryuzaki," he said. He was a tall man with long, shaggy dark navy blue hair and light emerald eyes. His face became smug. "So we meet again, finally."

As he wasn't going to help her up, Sakuno helped herself off the ground, patting dirt off her skirt. "You wanted to see me?" she asked in a quiet voice, slowly meeting his eyes.

"Heh," he smirked. "You're a smart one. Look, I called two days ago and some 'Osakada' answered the phone instead. I was hoping it'd be you instead."

"I know," replied Sakuno, some bitterness growing in her voice. "That was my friend. And you threatened her."

"Ha," Jay chuckled, then broke into loud laughter. "I didn't _threaten_ her. I was just a little irritated, that's all. I really thought I'd find you."

A dangerous gut feeling came to Sakuno then. Jay had been a different person the first time they met. He had been nice, comforting, and listened to her when she talked to him about her grandmother. But now she was beginning to realize that all of that may have just been act. An act to gain her trust (and being so vulnerable at the time, she easily fell into the trap), then bring her home and do Kami-sama knows what to her. Right now, Jay looked everything like a menace to her now. He wasn't playing nice anymore.

"Why… Why did you want to come find me?" The answer was pretty obvious. But in her anxiety, Sakuno looked for a way to stall, not really sure what else to do but run should the moment present itself.

At this inquiry, Jay's eyes narrowed to slits and his facial expression darkened considerably. "_No one_ walks out on me," he said in a dangerously low tone. His eyes brightened very much soon after. "After all, Sakuno, you're a very nice girl. I was so disappointed when I found out you ran out on me. It took a while to find you in the yellow pages, but I soon found your number. And then you don't even bother to _be_ there when I call?"

"I… I wasn't expecting your call," replied Sakuno quietly. Why was she being so stupid?

Jay saw through her ridiculous questions. "Sakuno, don't be nervous," he said softly. "What do you think I'm going to do? Rape you or something?"

"N-No," replied Sakuno, hands trembling in front of her. "Ano, Kuminitsu-kun… I-I'm sorry for doing that to you. I wasn't feeling very well and I'm sorry you feel this way…"

"Then don't run out on me again!"

Without a moment to realize what was happening, Sakuno felt Jay's rough hand grasp her neck forcefully and pulled her an inch above the ground. "Ah… K-Kumi…nitsu…" Sakuno choked out, her hands hopelessly trying to pry his hand off her neck.

"Oi! _Oi!_ Teme!" Much to Sakuno's relief, she could hear someone running towards them, and wished they would get Jay's fingers off her neck soon. And very much to her delight, Jay's fingers let go of her, stumbling a few feet in front of her. Sakuno struggled to breathe at first, rubbing her fingers on her red neck.

"What the hell's the deal, eh, bastard?" It was Momo's punch that sent Jay stumbling backwards and Sakuno was extremely grateful Momo was there.

Jay held a finger up to his lip, where fresh new blood had begun to ooze and trickle down to his chin. "Shit…" he cursed. He glared at Momo. "There was no need for you to intervene in _our_ private matters."

"And that was no way to treat a young lady, you fucking bastard!" cried Momo, raising another fist in the air.

"Momo, please…" Sakuno tugged on Momo's sleeve, holding him back to keep him from pouncing on Jay again. She didn't want this to turn into one dangerous brawl. Jay looked dangerous and she didn't want Momo to get hurt because of her.

Jay smirked. He looked past Momo, his sly eyes landing on Sakuno. "I'll see you later," he said. He turned and walked away, disappearing after a corner.

Momo pulled his shoulder away from Sakuno's hand. "Why the hell did you have to stop me? I could've smashed his face in!" Sakuno didn't respond, her head hanging low. "Ryuzaki, you know this guy?" he demanded furiously.

"Un," replied Sakuno, nodding once. "We've met once before."

"Then why was he treating you like that? Argh, I'm going to find that guy and kick his ass!" said Momo, punching a fist in his palm.

"Momo…" said Sakuno, her eyes begging him. "Please don't. I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

Momo scoffed. "Ha! Right. As if that asshole could do anything to me," he said, growling. He noticed the bags and their contents sprawled on the floor and sighed, however still looking irritated. "Come on, I'll help you take these home," he said, bending down to pick up the bags.

"Thank you," Sakuno mumbled, following him home.

* * *

"_You were ATTACKED?!_"

"I'm fine, though. Please don't worry, Tomo-chan."

"It's not just that, though… Sakuno, he could be anywhere! What if he attacks you again?"

Sakuno couldn't argue with her because she knew Tomoka was right. Although she insisted that Jay just wanted to talk to her, her friend couldn't be convinced. And Sakuno, too, was unable to convince herself either. _This is all my fault for being stupid that night,_ she thought.

Momo had insisted to stay with them longer before leaving home, wanting to know what this whole situation was really about. Sakuno felt so embarrassed and ashamed of herself, however, that she wouldn't talk about Jay in front of Momo. Even though he left… Sakuno was sure he tried to stall as much as possible on the way out, trying to listen in.

Sakuno collapsed on the living room couch. "You chose one pretty exceptional guy to go sleep with that night," said Tomo with heavy sarcasm. "So exceptional, he's bound to go _psycho_ on all of us!"

"I know," replied Sakuno, a rather pensive look on her face. "I'm sorry to bring this trouble on you, Tomo-chan. It's all my fault. You're doing me a favor and I'm only dragging you into this mess."

Tomo's face softened. "You don't have to feel that way, Sakuno," she said. "I already said I don't mind taking care of you or having you here."

"But now because of this mess, Kuminitsu could do something to you," Sakuno whispered. "He's already threatened you on the phone, Tomo. It's my fault…"

"Stop blaming yourself! It's _this_ guy who's crazy!"

But Sakuno wasn't listening. "I'll leave you alone, Tomo-chan," she said. "I won't bother you again. If I'm not here, then there's no reason for Kuminitsu to come back and possibly hurt you." She was rambling on, and before Tomo could stop her, Sakuno was up from the couch and upstairs.

"Oi, Sakuno. Sakuno!" cried Tomo, pounding a fist on the locked bedroom door. She could hear Sakuno going through her drawers inside. "Sakuno, what's gotten into you? You don't have to leave! This Kuminitsu bastard, I can kick his bastard ass!"

"Sorry," said Sakuno, opening the door and facing Tomo. She had a bag over her shoulder, her things packed. Her eyes were set and determined. "But this is my problem and I'm not letting him do something to you because of me. I'm leaving."

She began to descend the stairs, Tomo following closely behind her. "But where are you going, then? There's nowhere else to go—"

"I'll figure something out."

"Demo, Sakuno—!"

Sakuno held the front door open. "I'll be fine, Tomo-chan," said Sakuno, smiling at her friend. "I just need some time alone. And it'll only be until the Kuminitsu thing is worked out."

And before Tomo could say anything else, Sakuno stepped out and shut the door.

Tomo thought of a plan furiously. "Momo!" she cried out, and went to get her cell phone to dial his number. She waited for a few rings before Momo finally answered.

"Hmm…?"

"Momo! Where are you?"

"Just got home…"

Tomo groaned. "I was hoping you were still out so you could follow Sakuno… She just left, said she was going to find some place to stay."

"Why would she want to do something like that?"

Tomo bit her bottom lip. "That Kuminitsu guy's bringing all the problems," she said.

"Bastard…" she heard him mutter on the other end. "But, Osakada, I can't do anything about it right now. I'm taking care of my younger cousins this evening, I can't leave them."

"But I need you to go find Sakuno and talk to her!"

"Look, she's probably just upset right now and will come back later."

"Sure didn't look it. She looked too sure of herself. I'm afraid…"

"Afraid of…?" Momo urged her on.

"It isn't like Sakuno to do it, but since her grandmother passed away…" said Tomo, "I don't want another unpleasant accident to happen, not like the one that happened at the reunion."

There was silence on the other end. Tomo hoped he could do it. Sakuno wouldn't listen to her anymore but maybe if Momo talked to her… he was the next closest friend she had next to Tomo.

"Tell you what," said Momo, sending Tomo's hopes flying. "I'll ask Echizen if he could do it."

And Tomo's hopes were immediately crushed. "ECHIZEN?" she yelled. "Are you _stupid?! _Those two hardly talk!"

"Yes, Osakada, demo… I know something's wrong with Ryuzaki-san, and believe me; I want to help her as much as you do. But if she won't talk to you, I doubt she'll talk to _me_. Besides, you know how it's always been…between her and Echizen…I don't know, maybe with Echizen, she'll open up, even if a little."

"_They hardly talk_," Tomoka repeated firmly.

"And, hey, maybe that's _exactly_ why she'll talk to him," said Momo, dismissing Tomo's firm tone. "Typical scenario here: 'Too ashamed to talk to friends, so she instead confides in a stranger, someone who doesn't know a thing and can't possibly judge her.' And well, in this case, Echizen's the stranger…"

A moment's pause.

"Your weird logic is really pissing me off, but…" Tomo growled, speaking slowly. "All right, if it's the best you can do… Can't expect much."

"You hurt my feelings, Osakada! Take that back!"

"This is serious!"

"Fine, fine… I'm going to have a long talk with Echizen."

Tomo hung up and frowned. Ryoma-sama was capable of many things; he was even her biggest idol during her childhood (which didn't really prove her previous statement, but anyway).

All she could do now was hope.

* * *

"What is it now?" The older man had developed a necessity to call Echizen for what seemed like every five hours, just to hear his voice. _'It's been TOO long, Echizen!'_ he would say. Ryoma's eyes drooped, already expecting another boring conversation to begin. Momo never had a point in mind when starting a conversation on the phone.

"Echizen, I need you to do a quick favor for me!"

Ryoma looked at his sleeping father on the bed. "I'm busy," he said.

"_Please_, Echizen? I just need one favor, I have my little cousins to take care of and…"

"I am _not_ taking care of kids."

"Jeez, let me finish…! I need you to find Ryuzaki for me."

"What's wrong with Ryuzaki?" His voice was indifferent, but something began to nag at him then.

"Osakada says she ran away from home. I _think_ I know where she might be. So could you just… find her and talk to her? At least convince her to come back home."

Ryoma sighed. His father was asleep and Rinko was home, so it wasn't like he was leaving him completely unattended. "Where's the place then…?"

"I'll tell you in a sec, but I have to talk to you first…"

Faking his sleep, Nanjiroh opened one eyelid to look at his son's back. He was standing in the corner of the room, listening to a long conversation on the phone, occasionally saying a thing or two, but nothing else. How secretive. Nanjiroh smirked. _Eh? Is this a secret arrangement? A secret love affair? Sesshonen, you sly, sly dog…_

"Oi, Sesshonen," called Nanjiroh from the bed, when Ryoma snapped shut his phone and began to collect his jacket. He didn't seem surprised that Nanjiroh had been faking sleep. "If you're leaving me alone like this, it'd better be because of a date!"

Ryoma turned to face Nanjiroh, buttoning up his jacket. "It was just Momo," he said, his eyes narrowed.

"GYAH!! I knew it! _I knew it!_ My son's homosexual!"

Ryoma tripped on his way to the door. _"Oyaji!"_

* * *

One more drink, Sakuno thought hazily. As she waited for her drink, Sakuno leaned back on the stool, her eyes staring at the black ceiling, the soft music calming her down and quite pleasurable to her ears. She leaned back and back, closing her eyes, not noticing how dangerously close she was to falling…

Two hands, however, grabbed a hold of her shoulders then, but she didn't mind. _I'll just fall asleep like this… _she thought blissfully.

"Ryuzaki…?"

A small shake and Sakuno immediately straightened up. "Huh?" she looked around with dreamy eyes. Ryoma let go of her shoulders and sat on the stool next to hers, looking amused. "Oh, Ryoma-kun…"

"You were going to fall off your stool," he said, resting his chin on his hand.

Sakuno giggled. "I was? I was actually hoping I'd fall asleep…"

"By hitting the hard floor?"

Sakuno shrugged, grinning. "But then you felt like such a pillow," she said. Ryoma looked back at her with an unclear expression, not sure what to make of being compared to a pillow.

She also looked like the effects of alcohol were just beginning to have an effect on her, her cheeks looking slightly pink. The bartender came by to put Sakuno's next drink in front of her but before she could make a move toward it, Ryoma's fingers held the rim of the glass, pulling it away from her.

"_I'll_ have that," he said, placing the glass on his other side.

Sakuno pouted. "But you're not drinking it!"

"And neither are you." His tone had a trace of finality in it. Sakuno knew it would be useless to carry on.

"Fine!" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"Just happened to be around," Ryoma replied indifferently.

"Really…" If she wasn't drunk as she was, she would have found his feeble response to be a little suspicious.

"Why are _you_ here?" Ryoma turned the question back on her. "Shouldn't you be with that loud friend of yours?"

"Tomo isn't loud!" replied Sakuno, frowning. "At least…not _always_…"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Er…" Sakuno paused, then broke into quiet laughter. "It seems very juvenile, now that I think about it… I left our place, I didn't feel like being there."

Ryoma's gaze continued to scrutinize her and suddenly Sakuno felt like a child caught red-handed with her hand inside the cookie jar. She felt the need to defend her reason further. "It's nothing personal toward Tomo-chan! If that guy hadn't…"

"That guy?" Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, he's the one who…"

"…Momo punched earlier?"

Sakuno froze, just beginning to realize what she was saying. And Ryoma seemed to know much more than he had been letting on as well. As if to confirm what she was thinking, Ryoma smirked.

"No, no, no, no!" Sakuno shook her head several times, turning away. "I don't want to talk about that! I don't wanna…!" But she soon found that shaking her head like she did only gave her a headache. She wobbled in her seat, and Ryoma caught her in the air again by the shoulders. She wouldn't look him in the eye now.

"He was just a stupid, stupid bastard…and I went straight to him!" She looked up now, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Ryoma felt even more puzzled now. He didn't understand what she was saying. _I can't believe I'm doing this_, he thought. It had been just a favor for Momo. Momo said this had been triggered by a small incident in the afternoon, that all he had to do was talk Ryuzaki into going back home, but now it seemed like things went much deeper than that.

And he _could_ just leave Ryuzaki here, and tell Momo his effort had been in vain. But he convinced himself that he couldn't, not in her state. Something else also nagged at him, had also convinced him otherwise, but he dismissed it at the moment.

"Oi, Ryuzaki…" he said, but then he realized the young woman had fallen asleep in his arms while he had wasted his time thinking. _Great…what now? _He thought about Ryuzaki's reaction toward the other man then. He knew it wasn't any of his business, but it had definitely perked up some of his interest. It didn't sound too good either. He looked at her angelic, flushed face.

_What'd he do to you?_


	7. Request

Chapter 7: Request

_(Disclaimer: Don't own PoT)_

-

Sakuno mumbled incoherent things in her sleep. Ryoma had been standing next to the bed she was occupying when he realized that. None of the things she said made sense and yet he was curious to know what she was really trying to say. He wondered if she always did this when she slept. Or maybe it was something she only did when troubled. It could even be something to do with whatever problems she was having with 'that guy'. Problems that Ryoma told himself he would keep out of. After all, he had his own things to worry about, he was only in Japan until Momo's wedding, and then he would be leaving back to the United States. He would never see this girl again. So what was the use of knowing what her problems were, anyway? It wasn't like he planned on helping either. She was nothing to him. He was just there to attend Momo's wedding and that was all.

But dismissing her just like that seemed quite wrong, too. Maybe she was nothing to him, but she _had_ been a part of his childhood, being the very first person of Seigaku he had met when he arrived to Japan at twelve years of age. His memories concerning her were very vague, though—she seemed to slip far away into the background while the Seigaku regulars and tennis took over most of what he remembered from middle school. High school was even more of a blur—nothing too eventful happened except for his leave to begin professional tennis. Although he did remember speaking to her on his last day of school and her face looking sullen. He couldn't remember what that was about, though. He figured all the excitement he felt at that time towards starting professional tennis put all else at the back of his mind until it was finally forgotten. She _was_ there, though. And just as he wouldn't turn his back on his old sempai friends…well, maybe he could; there were seven avoided calls from Momo this morning so far. But the point was, he wasn't leaving to the United States until he knew whatever problems she was having were solved. He wouldn't get involved, though—just know that she was doing fine on her own. That was the least he could do for the girl.

He was back to pondering whether he should wake her up or let her sleep in when his mother called up from downstairs. "Ryoma! There is a guest here for you!"

Let her sleep, it is. He left the guest room, answering his mother on his way downstairs.

-

Rinko smiled at the tall, broad Momoshiro before her. "It is so good to see you once again, Momoshiro. Up to any mischief, perhaps?" she teased him.

Momo turned a shade of pink. "W-Why do you say that, ma'am?"

Suddenly the young face of Nanako appeared beside the doorway, next to her aunt's frame. She whispered her words: "Why, there's a girl sleeping upstairs in the guest room!"

"Ah, about that…" Momo scratched his head nervously, while Nanako giggled, obviously amused by his reaction. "Didn't Echizen tell you?"

"Oh, yes, the poor girl," said Rinko in her very motherly voice. "My son came home with her resting in his arms last night. Said she was having some problems at home. I do hope she feels better. Are you here to take her home, by any chance?"

"Er…I was actually here to talk to your son about that." Just as if on cue, he saw Ryoma coming to the front door. "Yo!" he said, waving a hand. He got an indifferent reply back. Nothing unusual.

"If you boys will excuse me," said Rinko, letting Momo in before heading outside herself. "I'll be going to the supermarket for a bit. I'll be back soon, Ryoma."

"Bye, Aunt!" Nanako waved to her aunt, before closing the front door and turning to the two boys in the hallway. "I'll go make some tea."

After she left, Momo followed Ryoma to the living room. There were two couches facing each other, separated by a long coffee table in the middle. Ryoma had a seat on one, Momo sat on the other to face him. "She's still sleeping?" he asked him. Ryoma simply nodded. "She must be tired…" Again, no reply, just silence. "Thanks for taking care of her last night. I would have gone instead, if I wasn't watching over my…"

"She was crying last night," said Ryoma with a puzzled expression. Momo paused. "About that guy," he went on. "Do you know him?"

"No, I don't," replied Momo, shaking his head. "I only met him yesterday like I told you. I think Osakada knows more about him, though. I asked her about what went on, but she wouldn't say. I think Ryuzaki-san asked her to stay quiet on the subject."

"Are you taking her home?" Ryoma asked.

"…No," replied Momo slowly. Ryoma raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Then why are you really here?" he asked.

"Erm…Echizen…It wasn't my idea," said Momo, immediately looking uncomfortable, making Ryoma think that whatever he was about to say really _was_ all his idea. "But I spoke to Osakada on the phone and we, well…we decided it might be best if…if…ifyouletRyuzasankiliveinyourhouseforabit?" The last part was completely rushed and barely audible.

Ryoma frowned. "I didn't understand."

Momo grinned sheepishly. "Well, I did say it low and fast."

"Well then, how's anyone supposed to understand that?" replied Ryoma with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Well it's a hard thing to say!"

"Then just _say_ it!"

"That's easy for _you_ to say, Mr. I-Get-Angry-So-Very-Easily!"

"That's because clowns like you don't know how to speak clearly!"

"Oh, really?! Then how about that time—"

"Momo," interrupted Ryoma. A vein was close to popping on his forehead. He glared at his older friend. "What are you so afraid to say?"

Momo looked away but answered the question quietly. "…If you would let Ryuzaki-san live with you for a bit?"

Ryoma's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he quickly replied with some finality in his voice. "No."

Momo immediately protested. "But you're the only one who can do this! Osakada obviously can't do it because Ryuzaki-san won't come home."

"Why can't _you_ take care of her?"

"I have a fiancee, stupid," said Momo, sticking his tongue out. "What will she think?"

Ryoma groaned. "Tell me again why you're putting all this on me? First last night and now this. It's not as if I don't have any things at home to deal with," he said sarcastically. "And I refuse to get involved in all this drama."

"Please, Echizen?" Momo mustered up the best puppy-eyes he could make, but they only made him look stupid and annoy Ryoma more so he quit and tried another more serious approach. "We just don't want her to live alone," he said quietly. "Osakada said the guy's looking for her. It's unsafe for her to be by herself right now. It's a bit more serious than I thought."

He was glad to see that Ryoma didn't immediately refuse him, that he hesitated and looked away, obviously thinking through the serious implications in his words.

"So will you let Ryuzaki-san live with you?"

He wanted her to be fine by the time he left for the United States. That's what he thought he wanted when he was still up in the guest room with Ryuzaki. He didn't want anything to do with whatever was going on, he just wanted her to be fine in the end. But he had obviously misunderstood the seriousness of the situation.

Arrgh, he was so annoyed, however. He had only been in Japan for a few days and already he was having so much placed on his shoulders. By Momo. His eyes looked up from his bowed head and narrowed in a glare toward him. It was the only person he could blame for bringing all of Sakuno's troubles to his attention. Otherwise he'd be blissfully ignorant, attend Momo's wedding, and leave back to the United States without any second thoughts.

If anything, part of the blame should be put on Ryuzaki too. Her and her problems. Why was he doing this again? If he hadn't seen her in such a bad state the previous night, he wouldn't be bothering to worry. Why was he even worried, anyway? He hadn't seen her for a long time, had even begun to forget her actually (and he would have, if he hadn't seen her again at Momo's reunion party), and now he was beginning to wonder the answer to that question. It was _really_ annoying; which only irritated him further.

He was just about to express his annoyance to Momo (who could see it anyway), when another voice spoke up in the room.

"I'm going to…live with Ryoma-kun?"

Sakuno stood by the doorway into the living room. There was still some sleep in her eyes, along with confusion, and she was only halfway turned in their direction, suggesting that she must have recently woken up and had been wandering for any assistance before overhearing them in the living room. Rinko had helped her change into some of Ryoma's more comfortable clothes the last night before allowing her to sleep. She was wearing a loose white long-sleeved shirt that looked large on her petite frame, navy blue shorts, and a pair of guest slippers. Both Momo and Ryoma paused in their seats and looked at her, neither of them saying anything at first. Momo put a hand to the back of his neck and broke the uncomfortable silence. "Well…we don't know yet." He glanced at Ryoma, who broke eye contact with him and looked elsewhere.

"Why…I mean…I was…going to look for a place myself," said Sakuno timidly, "You don't have to worry about arranging places for me to stay…I can be fine on my own."

"Well, I'm sure you can, Ryuzaki-san," replied Momo, getting up from the couch and smiling gently at her. "We just thought it'd be more fun and easier if you just stayed with one of us…and, you know, not be alone and stuff."

"_We_?" said Ryoma, turning his eyes on Momo.

Momo threw him an impatient look, wanting him to shut up. His little outspoken word hadn't helped. And that was no way to speak in front of a lady, anyway! "Yeah, _we_," he said, trying for a good-natured voice even though he was annoyed with Ryoma; even if he wasn't okay with letting Sakuno live with him for a while, he could at least reserve his emotions for a later time when they didn't have Sakuno standing nearby to have her feelings hurt. "What do you say?"

She didn't buy it, he could tell. She looked at Ryoma for a moment before looking back at Momo and saying, "Ryoma-kun minds. And I don't want to bother him." After that, she turned on her heel and left the doorway. Her footsteps could be heard going up the staircase before there was the sound of the guest room door closing a little louder than usual.

Momo immediately after turned to flick Ryoma hard between the eyes. "_Ow!_ What the hell was _that_ for?" complained the younger man, getting up from the couch. Before he could do anything, however, Momo pushed him back on the couch and towered over him.

"You…are…an IDIOT!" growled Momo. "Why the _hell_ would you say something stupid like that in front of her! What a way to make her feel better, that poor girl is going through a lot and the only thing you know how to do is let her know how much you can't _stand_ her!"

"I didn't say I can't stand her," said Ryoma in his defense, but he was beginning to feel the guilt well up in his chest. He'd slipped up and he knew it.

"Well you definitely didn't say anything on the contrary!"

"Um…?"

The two looked away from each other to see Nanako standing awkwardly in the doorway with a tray in her hands. Momo straightened up and stepped away from Ryoma.

"I guess now is a bad time to offer you some tea?"

-

Sakuno paced around in her borrowed guest room, angry tears welling up in her eyes. She had almost forgotten why she had gone in the room in the first place when she saw her clothes from last night folded neatly on the desk. She made to pick them up in a hurry, wanting to get out of Ryoma's house, but paused instead, feeling the soft fabric under her fingers. She pulled out the chair to sit and laid her head down on her clothes, which provided some soft comfort to her. A tear had slipped down one of her cheeks and she hastily wiped it off with her hand.

Did Ryoma really hate her so much that he couldn't even bear the thought of living with her? She could understand if he couldn't, after all, she knew his family had enough worries with his father. And she wasn't expecting him to wholeheartedly agree with Momo's suggestion, but it was the way that he'd so blatantly rejected her that made her hurt. Was he so disgusted by the idea that he felt the strong necessity to speak up against Momo and disassociate himself from it…in _front_ of her?

She straightened up and wiped her face dry with her long sleeves. Maybe she was exaggerating, but there was no doubt that Ryoma didn't like having her here. Well! If her company was so unwanted, she might as well march out of the house right now and relieve him of it!

Shame…maybe she misread his company last night.

Putting a hand to her face again in case there were any stray tears, she realized her long sleeves weren't hers, that the shirt she was currently wearing belonged to Ryoma (along with the shorts), and so she angrily began to pull the shirt off over her. She threw it in the air, making an angry grunt as she did so, when the bedroom door opened and the shirt landed on none other than Ryoma's face.

She squeaked and pushed him out the door (Ryoma grunting underneath the shirt) before closing the door after him and locking it. Her face was red. Beet red. He had almost seen her topless! Finally her embarrassment was replaced with anger and she yelled, "Why can't you knock on the door first, you-you-!" She bit her tongue before she said anything she would regret (then again, maybe that was exactly what she needed), then went over to her folded clothes to get dressed in them.

Though she couldn't keep her thoughts away from her embarrassment and the close call.

-

Ryoma was still in a daze when he met Momo at the foot of the stairs.

"That was fast. Did you even talk to her?" Momo asked uncertainly, watching as the younger man passed him.

"I'll-I'll talk to her later," replied Ryoma, who attempted to keep certain thoughts and images from circling around in his head.

Because contrary to what Sakuno believed, Ryoma had seen her before the shirt had enough time to cover up.

--

**A/N: **Well, finally updated again. My interest in this story rekindled but I can't promise to update very soon. I'm very busy with school this semester. . Hopefully by the next chapter, I'll have come up with the story's permanent title, as the current temporary one doesn't really have much to do with the story. Thanks for reading!

(Current mood: Disappointed that the Prince of Tennis manga ended and there was no final RyoSaku moment to give it one good, final polish…AND make my day… . But hey, what could I expect from a shonen series…Still, waah!)


End file.
